Daktrian Antell
This is the Bio of the Jedi Master Antell BIO When Daktrian was little, about 3 or 4 years of age, he heard somebody at the door. When his father opened it, it was a Jedi at the door. The Jedi requested to test Daktrian for Midi-chlorians. His father accepted. The Jedi did a blood test on Daktrian, the Midi-chlorian count was 18,000. The Jedi asked if he could take Daktrian to the Jedi Temple to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. Daktrian's parents talked it over, and agreed to send him. Daktrian said goodbye to his parents, and went with the Jedi. On their way to the Temple, the Jedi talked to Daktrian. "I'm glad I found you, Daktrian. You are strong in the Force. You will be a great Jedi someday. I am Master Makria, by the way. I will introduce you to the Jedi Council. And tell them of your high Midi-chlorian count." He said. "Okay.." Daktrian said in small voice. "Don't be afraid, young one. I will look after you. The Jedi Temple is a very nice place to live. It's calm, and peaceful. I'm sure you will like it." the Jedi Master said. They arrived at the Jedi Temple. And went to the Council chambers, located at the top of the Temple. "Masters, I found a young Force-sensitive today. His Medi-chlorian count is 18,000. His name is Daktrian Antell. His parents agreed to send him, to be trained." The Master told the Council. "Hello, Daktrian. Welcome to the Jedi Temple. We are happy to have you here. You will learn alot. I'm sure you will be a good Jedi." A Councilor said. "Thank you." Daktrian replied. "Get him his Initiate tunic. Then, put him in a class. One teaching about the Force, if you will." The Councilor said. "Of course." replied Master Makria. Daktrian followed him to a room. "Here is your room, Daktrian. This is where you will live. In that closet, is a tunic for you. Put those on, and join me outside the room." Makria said. Daktrian put on the tunic. There were many pieces to it. It was quite difficult to figure out. But, he did it. He went outside the room. "Good, follow me." Makria said. Daktrian followed him downstairs. They went into a large room, with alot of desks with datapads on them. "Take a seat, young Daktrian." Makria said. Daktrian went to the seat closest to him, and sat down. "I'll be back later." Makria told Daktrian. He left the room. In that room, Daktrian learned alot about the Force. He learned how Jedi use it to keep peace, and to help people. He learned how the Sith use it for evil and destruction. He learned how the Force is all around them, inside of everything, everyone. They taught the children how to lift up a small stone with the Force, soon, Daktrian was lifting up desks, chairs, even people. 8 years later, Daktrian attended The Gathering. He went in, and looked for his lightsaber crystal. He looked for awhile. Finally, he found it. He used the Force to pull it to him. He ran out, and waited for the other Younglings to be done. He and the other Younglings studied their crystals, chose a frame, and got to work. He used the Force to put the weapon together. When he was done, the supervising droid looked it over. "Very good, young Daktrian." He said. The other Younglings finished their lightsabers, all was finished correctly. After 12 years of training, Daktrian became a Padawan learner. He was 16 years old that day. A Master has chosen him as an Apprentice. The Jedi's name was Orin Traln. "I'm looking forward to training you, Daktrian." Orin said. "Thank you, Master. I am pleased to be your Padawan." Daktrian replied. Orin and Daktrian went on many different planets, mostly, stopping assassinations. When the Clone Army was introduced, Orin was made General of the 381st Legion. Daktrian was made Commander of the Legion by Orin. The 381st fought in many battles throughout the war. When Daktrian became 24, he went through the trials of Knighthood. He passed the trials, and became a Jedi Knight. He left the 381st and joined the 290th Battalion. The 290th fought alot of battles along side the 381st. The two Jedi Generals brought many planets back from enemy forces. The Council sent the 290th to New Alderaan to help them defend the city from the Sith. When the 290th arrived in the city, Daktrian spread them throughout the city. "You will be divided into 9 teams. Each team will have 20 troops. Team 1, go to the front gates, I will be there helping you. Team 2, go to the far right of the city. Keep them from blowing up the wall. Team 3, you will guard the palace with team 4. Team 5, you will go to the far left. Keep them out of the city. Team 6, you will go to the center of the city with teams 7, 8, and 9. Alright, move out." Daktrian ordered. "Yes, General." The troopers replied. They all ran to their positions, and prepared for the battle. After an hour, Sith Cruisers entered the atmosphere. They landed half a mile from the city, and started unloading their troops. "We will all charge the front gates, meanwhile, 12 of you will charge the back. I want the Force-users infront, deflecting all the blaster bolts ffired at the rest of the solders." The Sith Lord told them. The troops with lightsabers got in the front of the army. The Sith Lord got in the back. "Attack!" He yelled. The army ran towards the city, 12 of them broke off and ran around it. "All troops, fire!" Daktrian ordered. The 290th and the New Alderaan city guard started firing at the army approaching. The army got to the front gates. Daktrian jumped over them and started attacking the army with his lightsaber. He cut down 8 of them, but there were still alot more. The troopers of the 290th got up on the wall and started firing down. Daktrian killed another 12 troops. Daktrian slashed a Sith's back with his lightsaber. Daktrian's holoprojector started beeping. Daktrian jumped back onto the wall. He answered the holoprojector. It was Orin telling him of Master Makria's death. "I'm sorry, Daktrian. I was told to inform you of a death," Orin said. "Who's death..?" Daktrian asked. "Master Makria. The one who found you." Orin told him. "No...How?!" Daktrian said. "Sith attacked the Jedi Temple. Master Makria was stabbed in the back. It went through his back and out of his chest. He killed the Sith Lord and helped the other Jedi kill the rest of them, then, he died. And went into the Force." Said Orin. "It's what he wanted." "..Alright. I have to go." Daktrian said. "Bye", he turned off his holoprojector. And flipped over the wall. He started cutting down all the Sith. "I'll kill you all!" Daktrian yelled. He pushed past them all and charged at the Sith Lord. The Sith ignited his blade and attacked Daktrian. Daktrian slid under him and cut off one of his legs. He stood up and kicked the Sith in the back. The Sith fell to the ground. Daktrian used the Force to pick him up, and throw him into some other Sith. Daktrian jumped on them and started slashing them with his lightsaber. Daktrian flew off of them and hit the ground. The Sith got up and threw himself onto Daktrian. Daktrian hit him with his DC-17 blaster pistol. "Agh!" The Sith yelled. Daktrian got up and picked up the Sith, he used the Force to pull the Sith down on his blade. Daktrian started killing all the Sith around him, not getting hit once. Then, a sniper shot him in the shoulder. The force of the sniper spun him around and pushed him on the ground. A Sith jumped on him and stabbed Daktrian in the side. Daktrian grabbed the Sith's hilt, and turned it off. Daktrian stood up and cut the Sith's lightsaber in half. He grabbed the Sith by the throat and threw him onto the wall. A 290th Clone Commander pulled out a knife and stabbed his chest. "Sir, they are retreating. What do we do?" The Commander said. "After them, Commander. We have to destroy their forces ''now" ''Daktrian replied. The 290th left the City and chased after the Sith army. Daktrian used the Force to trip them all. The Clones open fired, Daktrian ignited his lightsaber and leaped into the crowd. He slashed one in half, and forced his blade into another's chest. He pulled it out, and slashed another's head. He jumped at another, slamming his knee into his upper back. The Sith fell to the ground. Daktrian hit him with the hilt of his lightsaber, on the back of the head, knocking him out. He picked up the rest of them with the Force, and threw them off the cliff. They fell to their deaths. The Sith that went through the back were killed by the King of New Alderaan. The 290th left the planet, and headed back to Coruscant. On their way back to Coruscant, the fleet was attacked by Sith cruisers. Antell's flagship was destroyed, along with the rest of the fleet. The Republic searched for Antell, but could not find his body. Therefore, he was assumed dead. They searched the nearby area, and found nothing. Weapons